Sten
} |name = Sten |longtitle = Sten the Vanguard |image = Sten_new.jpg |px = 270px |title = Vanguard |gender = Male |race = Qunari |voice = Mark Hildreth |appearances = Dragon Age: Origins |class = Warrior |quests = The Sword of the Beresaad }} Sten is a warrior of the Beresaad, the vanguard of the qunari race. He is a stoic and disciplined man with a strong code of honor, and the way he treats others depends on whether or not they have his respect, which he does not give easily. He is a potential companion to the Warden and can only be recruited in Lothering. According to Dragon Age II lore, Sten is an atypical qunari as he was born without any horns. Background Involvement . As he carries himself with a self-assured, hardened demeanor, and has a tall and imposing physique, Leliana is surprised to discover through banter conversation that Sten does have a softer side, and he can develop a perhaps unexpected fondness for Dog. However, as with Oghren, Wynne and Shale, Sten cannot be romanced. Standing up to Sten during conversation usually results in an increase in his approval of the Warden. Dissatisfaction with the Warden If Sten is in the active party when the party reaches Haven, he may attempt to resist the Warden and gain control of the group as he tires of "aimless" wandering. This conversation should occur just after speaking to the guard who tries to deter the Warden from entering Haven. This can result in several possible outcomes: * If the Warden can reason with Sten by means of sufficient coercion skills, it is possible to end this encounter without violence. * Without sufficient coercion skills, Sten will attack the Warden. The altercation cannot end in Sten's death, but the Warden can make Sten leave the party. * Having high approval can result in Sten not taking the dispute to blows, and he will state that he has spoken his mind. * With very high approval, the Warden can simply ask Sten to be trusting. The correct dialogue choice can reveal that Sten trusts the Warden with his life. * Having not yet completed Sten's quest, The Sword of the Beresaad, will reduce the number of dialogue options available during this conversation, as well as opportunities to gain approval points. * As with other conversations with Sten, standing up to him will gain approval points. Epilogue * Depending on the Warden's choices in handling the end-game dilemma, the Warden can talk to Sten before leaving. Sten will say he intends on going home to Seheron. The player can chose to join him for the journey; Sten will approve and say to meet him at the docks in a few days. * If the Warden made the ultimate sacrifice and Sten was at "Friendly" approval, it is revealed that he bowed before the Warden's remains. Also, when he returned to Par Vollen (the qunari homeland) his Beresaad brothers asked him if he met anyone honorable while he was in Ferelden, to which he replied he only ever met one. }} Quests Gifts Sten has a liking for paintings. This may seem uncharacteristic of him but his appreciation is actually based in his being impressed by the artist's control of the brush. The official strategy guide likens an artist's discipline to that of a warrior. Sten also likes gifts found by Dog, e.g. Found Cake or Dirty Pair of Pantaloons. }} Initial statistics Relative attribute weightings on auto-level: strength 2, dexterity 0.25, willpower 0.25, magic 0, cunning 0, constitution 1.2 Class: Warrior Specialization: None to start with Skills: Master Combat Training Starting talents: * Warrior: Powerful, Threaten, Precise Striking, Taunt * Two-Handed: Pommel Strike, Indomitable, Sunder Arms, Mighty Blow, Powerful Swings Gear Initial gear Sten specific gear Plot skills As you befriend Sten and gain his approval, he will gain additional skills: Quotes * "These mages have an unnatural preoccupation with women holding bowls." * "If I were indeed hostile, you would be bleeding." * "I like swords, I follow orders; there's nothing else to know about me." * "Either you have an enviable memory, or a pitiable life, to know nothing of regret." * (Upon seeing the Urn of Sacred Ashes) "Congratulations! You have found a wastebin." * "No one has a place here. Your farmers wish to be merchants. The merchants dream of being nobles, and the nobles become warriors. No one is content to be who they are." * "Happiness is fragile. Nothing can be built upon it that will last. Only duty endures." * "I thought their warriors would have at least been taller." * (During Captured!) "Are we being subtle now? I couldn't tell." * (Upon entering Tapster's Tavern in Orzammar) "Is this... some sort of mass suicide?" * (Upon approaching the Deep Roads in Orzammar) "Why would such a small people make things so tall? They must own an impressive array of ladders." * (Upon seeing the Circle Tower from the Lake Calenhad Docks) "Humans over-compensating, as always." * (Upon entering the Elven Alienage, if the Warden is a City Elf) "Were your people being thrifty by building this place from refuse?" * (Sten consoles a widow) "The man you love has died. It seems you could have chosen better." * "Where is the cake? I was told there would be cake! The cake is a lie." * "The Arishok asked me, 'what is the blight?'. Now, I stand looking into its very eyes and still I have no answer for him. Though I expect you do. You have carried us this far, do not doubt that." Translations Dialogue * Warden "Cookies?" * Sten: "Yes. We have no such things in our lands. This should be remedied." (When entering the Circle Tower for the first time.) * Warden: "Can't we work something out?" * Carroll: '''"Hmm... I don't know. Y'know, I am feeling a little peckish, though. * '''Warden: "There must be food at the tower lets go." * Sten: '"Parshaara! Here! Munch on these if you like." * '''Carroll: '"Ooh, cookies!" * 'Sten: '"I am content to part with them if it saves us from this fool." * 'Warden: '"Where'd you get those?" * 'Sten: '"There was a child--a fat, slovenly thing--in the last village we passed. I relieved him of these confections. He did not need anymore." * '''Warden: "You stole cookies from a child?" * Sten: "For his own good." * Warden: "Tell me about the qunari." * Sten: "No." * Warden: "Well, that wasn't what I expected to hear." * Sten: "Get used to disappointment. People are not simple. They cannot be defined for easy reference in the manner of: 'the elves are a lithe, pointy-eared people who excel at poverty.'" * Warden: "What were you doing in the cage?" * Sten: "Sitting, as you observed." * Warden: "Why is Ferelden so.. terrible?" * Sten: "The smell of wet dogs." * Warden: "Dogs don't smell that bad..." * Sten: "Skunks don't mind the smell of other skunks either." * Sten: "I have been mistaken." * Warden: "What do you mean?" * Sten: "You are a soldier worthy to stand among the Beresaad. I did not think so when we first met." * Warden: "What changed your mind?" * Sten: "You did." If you have Sten in the party during the Landsmeet & choose him as your champion when you opt to duel Loghain: *'Loghain': "Will you face me yourself, or have you a champion?" *'Warden': "Sten will be my champion." *'Sten': "Finally." Topics How to get all topics triggered by the "I wanted to discuss something you mentioned" line: * On wisdom: Redcliffe, upon exiting the chantry the first time. He should say something along the lines of "Is this where humans keep all their wisdom? That explains much." * On the treatment of mages: triggered by one of the Circle Tower dialogues or a party banter with Wynne about unbound mages. * On raising children: Denerim Market District. He will say something along the lines of "Those are too small, send them back to the priest for more training." * On the Tal'Vashoth (the qunari who have abandoned the Qun): a party banter with Zevran regarding the qunari in Antiva. Exploit for infinite approval * Once Sten has joined the party, speak to him until the option "Why did you come to Ferelden?" appears in the list of questions. Continue the conversation with any of the listed options until the option "Why would the qunari care about the Blight?" appears. Select it then select "I'm a Grey Warden. It's my job." Then select "Did you find the answer to his question." Now the option "Why would the qunari..." will appear again creating a loop. Each loop is worth . Once you stop the loop, the conversation cannot be started again, so the glitch is a one-time occurrence. * After you have gotten his sword, you can do the conversation to start his quest another time without actually redoing the quest. You get a maximum of the first time, and then another the second time. Trivia * If Sten and Zevran are in the party together, they will have a conversation where Sten admits that "Sten" is not his name, but is rather his rank. He will not, however, say what his name is. He says that Sten is enough, as it is who he is. * "Sten" is Danish, Norwegian and Swedish for "stone" and also a common first name in Norway, Denmark and Sweden. * Sten is an old Norse name. * The Sten (or Sten gun) was a family of British 9 mm submachine guns used extensively by British and Commonwealth forces throughout World War II and the Korean War. * In the Sacred Ashes Trailer, Sten is depicted with a prominent beard. * Sten is one of the three companions who appears in the Sacred Ashes trailer. Of the characters featured in the trailer, he is the only one to have no dialogue. * Of all the companions besides the Warden, Sten is the only one who seems to genuinely like and respect Shale, as he calls her kadan, the same title he bestows on the Warden. * Sten also seems to be very fond of Dog, more than most other party members. He respects Dog as a strong warrior, and feels a sort of a kinship with him. After recovering his sword, he has a brief encounter with Dog (triggered by the Warden initiating a conversation with Dog) which ends with Sten saying "You too, know what it is like to have a weapon that is a part of you. Few others do." * Sten also has a softer side, as demonstrated when Leliana catches him picking flowers; although Sten denies it, claiming he picked them for their medicinal properties. There's also another instance in which Leliana catches him playing with a kitten, although Sten claims he was "helping it train." * When asked if there is anything he likes about Ferelden, you find out that Sten is fond of cookies, and wishes that his people would adopt them to their land. He refers to them, when asked, as "small, round, baked things, like bread but sweet and crumbly." If he is in the party when you speak with Carrol about crossing to the Circle Tower, Sten will give him a plate of cookies that he stole from a child in the last village you passed through, convincing Carrol to allow you passage. * If the Warden asks Sten what he was doing in the cage, he would reply that he was sitting, but in the Warden's first encounter with him, you can clearly see that he was standing. This may be part of Sten's early habit of incorrectly answering, redirecting, and avoiding the Warden's questions. * When Sten challenges the Warden in Haven, he will state that they are going north; however, the map clearly indicates that Andraste's ashes are to the southwest. * During the epilogue, when the player tries to talk to Sten after the first time, he will exclaim "Where is the cake? I was told there would be cake. The cake is a lie." This is a reference to the video-game Portal, where the phrase "The Cake is a Lie" is written on walls predominantly through many of the game's levels. * In the game Mass Effect 2 (another Bioware game), during the battle for Horizon, a terrified colonist will exclaim "They got Sten, too!" This could be a reference to Dragon Age: Origins. * In The Darkspawn Chronicles DLC, Sten's specialization is the Reaver. Category:Characters Category:Companions Category:Qunari Category:Origins characters Category:Warriors